Yugi and the Harry Potter Crossover
by ryuugitsune
Summary: HPYGO With enemies hidden in his closest friends, will Yugi be able to survive his forth year at hogwarts?
1. Prologue

_Me: Okay, I haven't tried to write a story in a long time, I hope this doesn't suck / ygoxhp crossover. Ryou, Yugi and Malik all go to hogwarts. Even though Yugi lives in Japan and Malik lives in Egypt… It doesn't have to make sense! Its fanfiction. This chapter will be background info and a summery of there first three years of hogwarts, because they're both youngsters, and Yugi doesn't solve the puzzle till the third year. Alright, I'm gonna get started now…_

_Little note: The rating is based on what will happen near the end of the fic... Just in case your wondering, but it wont actually have much more than a little bit of bad language, and minor violence until then..._

**Prologue… of sorts.**

**First Year:**

_Yugi_ was sorted into Hufflepuff for being an extremely loyal pushover.

_Ryou_ was sorted into Ravenclaw for being quiet and girly.

_Malik_ was sorted into Slytherin for having 'ambition' or being psycho, whichever

Yugi and Ryou end up being partners for the first potions class of their hogwarts lives. They become fast friends with there mutual love of games. They spent the year in comfort, seeing as they had no pesky world-saving types in their group. Ryou seemed to be a master of potions while Yugi could do no wrong in the charms classroom.

Malik meanwhile made friends with Malfoy and spent the year helping him taunt the-boy-who-managed-to-live-to-eleven-despite-the-attempt-to-kill-him-by-the-very-strong-lord-when-he-was-a-wee-little-lad-and-to-the-disapointment-of-evil-people-and-of-course-his-only-living-relatives. Malik was great at transfiguration, by the way.

**Second Year:**

Not an eventful year – unless you count Yugi bumping into Harry in the library while overhearing the other Hufflepuffs accusing Harry of being the heir of Slytherin. Yugi had gone red and apologized for his housemates even though he wasn't there with them.

Yugi ended up on Harry's good side very quickly, being the completely adorable chibi-guy. When both groups met later, Ron and Yugi started something of a small gaming rivalry; luckily they had Ryou and Hermione to force them to do their homework. (Though they were not known well enough to get to join in on the hero-stuff this year) Also, everyone learned Ryou thinks talking to snakes is the most awesome skill **_ever._**

Malik spent this year much like he had spent the last, hanging with Malfoy, Plotting to kill the pharaoh, and brooding about his own personal carvings. The usual.

**Third Year:**

The most eventful year to date. Yugi and Ryou were invited to join the 'save the world club' this year. (And just in time to find out about the Marauders map and Sirius black!) Though something pretty eventful happened during the winter break (not counting the Firebolt thing)

Ryou found out he would be moving to Domino. Yugi was, of course, thrilled; he could introduce his School friend to his old childhood friend Anzu. He was so thrilled, he managed to complete the Millennium Puzzle – and in record time too. Bakura was likewise awakened, and spent the rest of the year telling highly exaggerated stories of his past in ancient Egypt. Ryou tended to talk to him about things couldn't talk to the others about (Like his sister).

Bakura had also managed to protect Ryou's soul against the dementers on the night peter escaped. Luckily everyone was either unconscious or getting there so he was able to avoid detection by a certain spiky haired alter ego of a cute Hufflepuff.

Malik first met Ryou and Yugi this year, because Malfoy stalks Harry. Malik found himself unable to taunt the over adorable Hufflepuff and the angel-like Ravenclaw at first. Until Yugi started wearing the Puzzle.

Then Malik realized that the Pharaoh was awake and he would be able to get his revenge. He decided to start with getting on the good side of the white haired boy, and tended to 'coincidentally' run across him a lot the rest of the year. He managed to get Ryou to promise to write him over the summer.

**That Summer:**

Yugi introduced Ryou and Anzu and got beat up by a bully while trying to protect two mean kids from him. Said boys became part of the gang.

Yugi then ran into and wiped the floor with Seto Kiaba. He then went to duelist kingdom, which was pretty much the same, except Ryou was there more, and Bakura didn't come out except twice against Pegasus. (So the duel in the woods didn't happen)

They found out about Ryou's Ring when using it to get out of the cave Bandit Keith trapped them in, and they all realized there were two Yugi's during the duel with Kiaba. (The one he won by cheating) Yugi then kicked Peggy's ass and Bakura came out to take the eye… and lick it.

**TBC**

_Me: What do you think? Kind of odd for a prologue I know…Anyways, I'll try to update every week or so. Battle city and the Noah thing will happen in the summer after this year. I might expand on that in the sequel, if there will be one. I'm going to see what people think of this one before I go there. The next chapter will the beginning of Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, The-Voice-in-Malik's-Head and there fun in the Fourth Harry Potter Book! Till next time!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Me: Whew, the First Real chapter! I'm afraid this will probably be mostly about Ryou and Bakura as they're my favorite characters. Also, a few things to explain before you read this chapter… First, the thing with Bakura and Ryou is not meant to be romance-y, If you guys want any romance I might be willing to consider it though. Second, Bakura can become corporal, Yami can become see-through, and Marik (though he doesn't get the name until after battle city at least) is just a voice in Malik's head. A cruel, murderous voice._

_One last thing, Mokuba is usually considered younger, but for this fiction, he's only a bit younger than the others._

_Yugi – 14_

_Ryou – 13 (His birthday is September 2, so he can age later, does anyone know everyone else's birthdays?)_

_Malik – 14_

_Seto – 15_

_Mokuba – 11_

_Shizuka – 12 (she has an important part, but wont be going to the school)_

_Jou – 14_

_Honda – 14_

_Anzu – 14_

_Rishiid - ?? (Does anyone know how much older he is than Malik?)_

_Ishizu - ?? (Her too, any help would be appreciated)_

_Marik – 4 _

**New Challenges in a new Year**

Ryou blinked a few times to adjust to being awake –as opposed to asleep – and smiled when he noticed Bakura had been holding him in his sleep. 'I must've had another nightmare,' Ryou thought to himself quietly, 'Kura's so nice'

His smiled turned into grin as he looked at the window to see the thing that had woken him up in the first place – the raven tapping at the window. He jumped out of bed and scampered over to open the window for the tired creature. After delivering the letter to his master, the raven – Darkside – flew into his cage (that he shared with his adoptive sister, a dove named Lightside) for some much-deserved rest. Ryou stifled a yawn as he read the letter from his Egyptian acquaintance, Malik.

_Dear Ryou,_

_Sounds like your summer has been a lot more interesting than mine. I wish I could've gone to a dueling tournament. My sister, Ishizu, has been tormenting me lately, especially when she tried to keep me from taking something from our old home that is rightfully mine to begin with. At least I one loyal sibling, Rishiid will always be on my side. Anyways, I'm in England now, and will be staying in the leaky cauldron until its time to head to school. Hopefully we can meet up at diagon alley soon._

_Malik_

Ryou jumped as he heard Bakura snort from where he was reading the letter over his shoulder.

"I don't like him," Bakura murmured, "He's hiding something,"

Ryou blinked slowly as he thought about that, Bakura always had the tendency to be paranoid, but Ryou trusted him. "Well, we're hiding something too, aren't we?" he asked quietly, with a little tilt of the head.

Bakura frowned. "We've talked about this Lightness," He paused and sighed, "I've given you good reasons haven't I?"

"Darkness…" Ryou murmured, his eyes widening slightly, "I didn't mean it like that." He paused for a minute to collect his thoughts, "I just meant that maybe he has good reasons too,"

Bakura drew his arms around his light's shoulders and rested his head on Ryou's own. "Even if he were to have good reasons, he could be an enemy." The thief let his eyes close. "I'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Ryou smiled, closing his own eyes, "What could I ever do without my Darkness protecting me?"

----------

Yugi hummed a cheery tune as he headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast, licking his lips in anticipation of some good food. He was so wrapped up in his hunger that he didn't notice the letter laying on the kitchen table.

/Partner…/

Yugi paused when he heard the murmur of his other half, 'Yes, Other me, is something wrong?'

/No, but your letter has arrived/

There was a silence as the short boy blinked his large violet eyes a few times. "Oh! My Hogwarts letter!" He hopped into a chair and opened the letter, knowing it meant that he would be heading to England soon. "It's finally here!"

Yugi grinned as he read the letter, containing all the usual stuff in it, the grabbed the supply list and bounded into the other room to search out a responsible adult.

"Grandpa! Mother! It's Here!"

An old man chuckled as he heard his grandson's happy voice from the other room. "One would think you didn't like being here with us, Yugi," He called back to the boy playfully, "You sound so happy…"

Yugi ran into the game shop where his grandfather was working and pulled a face, "That's not true and you know it!"

They both turned when they heard the door open and a happy young boy with a mess of black hair came in. "Hey Yugi, how's it going?"

"Mokuba! How's it going?" Yugi asked to his younger friend.

Mokuba deflated at that. "Well…" He looked around nervously, and then giggled. "My day's not bad, but brother's…"

"What happened?" Yugi cocked his head, wondering what could have happened tat would make Mokuba so happy. "Did his computer break?"

"Nope!" The younger Kiaba was in near hysterics now, "Even better!" The boy scooted closer to Yugi. "We got a couple of letters today, inviting me to magic schools!"

Mokuba broke into laughter as he remembered how his brother reacted to the letters. Yugi watched him quietly, wondering. 'Other me… Do you think he got one from Hogwarts?'

There was silence at first /I don't know partner, but it's possible it was just a prank/

Yugi bit his lip, and then smiled, 'but we could just ask to see the letters, right?'

/Unless Kiaba destroyed them already/ the dark Yugi said quietly /then again, if its real, they'll probably send more/

"Mokuba," The call made the younger boy pause in his recollections and turn towards Yugi again. "Do you think I could see the letters?"

Mokuba grinned, "Brother tried to destroy them all, but I managed to grab one." He then pulled out an envelope and handed it to Yugi. "Neat, huh?"

Yugi gasped as he pulled out the letter, 'Hogwarts!' He grinned at the other boy, "Mokuba, this is the school I go to!"

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Really? This is real?" Mokuba headed back to the door before Yugi could answer, "Let me go talk to brother! How cool!"

Yugi smiled, and then frowned as his other spoke. /You know Kiaba's going to come storming in here accusing you of trying to corrupt his brother or something/

'Oh dear…'

--------

Malik sighed as he lied on his bed at the leaky cauldron, trying to ignore the vague voice in the back of his mind until Rishiid came back. The voice was always quieter around his stepbrother.

_/One day…I will be free, little one…/_ Malik started to hum some song he had heard on the way here in an attempt to ignore it…_him_. _/You are me…/_

"Master Malik?" Rishiid called as he entered the room, carrying several books. "I've got your schoolbooks, Master Malik,"

"…Thank you, Rishiid," The younger Egyptian whispered weakly, _he_ had finally gotten quiet.

Rishiid frowned at his younger brother, "Master Malik, he's been bothering you more ever since you saw the puzzle." He hesitated, not wanting to make his brother angry, "And the news that the eye was taken from Pegasus… will you be alright this year? I worry that he will be too much around the pharaoh."

_/The Pharaoh/ he_ said venomously, and Malik had the vague feeling that he was pacing, _/I will kill him… we will kill him, little one/_

Malik got up from the bed to look at his schoolbooks. After a few moments of silence, he spoke, "I'll just have to be able to handle it, we're getting too close to let him or anyone else screw it up now,"

**TBC**

_Me: Alright, The Malik part was pathetic, but I wasn't sure what to do with it, I was going to do something, but it sort of died on me there. Also, I just re-read it and Yugi's part was horrible too. But I'd be very happy if you'd review anyway out of kindness or pity _


	3. Chapter 2

_Me: Yay, another chapter! When I should be doing my English homework so I don't fail my collage class… funny, because my homework is extremely similar to what I'm doing right now… Maybe I don't like it because there's no bakura._

_**Diagon Days Damaging Draco**_

Malik smiled and grabbed Ryou as the white haired boy tripped over a small vial that had fallen on the ground. "Clumsy, aren't you?"

Ryou blushed and stuck his tongue out at the Egyptian, "Screw you, Blondie."

Malik gasped melodramatically, "Suck strong words, Ryou, your breaking my heart!" He released Ryou to grab at his chest, "Oh where has my fair angel gone?"

"Malik!" Ryou blushed at everyone that was staring at them, "People are staring! Cut it out!" Deep in his mind, a voice was laughing at his lights embarrassment. 'Shut up you!'

/Now, lightness/ Bakura grinned /your hurting my feelings/

Ryou huffed and started heading to the wand shop to catch up with the others while ignoring both of his annoyances.

/Annoyance/ Bakura asked, /I'll never be the same again. / He paused /I'm just going to have be emo now/

'Good idea,' Ryou snapped, 'Go cut yourself.'

"Ryou!" Malik called, "Wait up!"

The snow-haired boy sighed irritably as he walked into the wand shop, getting the attention of the people inside.

"Malik getting on your nerves?" Yugi asked, and continued when he received a silent affirmative, "That's what you get for hanging out with Slytherins,"

"Hey!" Malik pouted as he entered, causing Mokuba and Yugi to giggle, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…" Yugi said slyly with an innocent look on his face, "I'm sure I didn't mean to say that all Slytherins are annoying gits that dye their hair odd shades of blonde."

Malik growled angrily, causing everyone except Seto to take a step back, as Malik had a scary look on his face. "My hair is natural!"

Ryou burst into laughter as he remembered a conversation between him and Bakura about hair. Bakura frowned. /It wasn't that funny, Lightness/

Ryou got himself under control and, ignoring his dark and everyone else, walked up to Mokuba. "Did you get your wand yet, Mokuba?"

The younger boy grinned, "Yup!" He held out his wand for everyone to see, "It's got a phoenix feather inside!" He then turned to his brother, "By the way, now that we're done shopping, can I get a pet?" He turned on his puppy eyes look.

Seto looked down at his brother and frowned, "Do you think you can take care of a pet by yourself?"

"Of course!"

-------------------

Harry glared at the blond in front of him, "Bugger off, Malfoy." His retort however, was interrupted by a shout by his Hufflepuff friend.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

Harry turned to see Yugi come up to him with a tall brunette and a young boy with a mess of black hair. He decided the best course of action would be to pretend Draco didn't exist. "Hey Yugi, Who are they?"

Draco found that he didn't like being ignored, "More Mudbloods, probably," he drawled.

Mokuba tilted his in confusion as he saw Yugi and others giving him angry looks at the comment, "What's wrong? What's a Mudbloods?"

"It's a really offensive term for muggleborns," Malik said as he walked up with Ryou, who had a black snake on his shoulders. He nodded to his friend, "Draco."

"Oh?" Mokuba yawned, "He's using bad words, huh?" He shrugged, "Well, I'm not going to be offended by how he takes out his insecurities, let's go big brother,"

"Who do you think you are?" Draco started for his wand, but stopped as his father walked up, "Father!"

Mokuba gave an evil grin as he saw the man walk up to Draco, then put on his best impression of his brother's 'You are beneath me' sneer and walked up to the two.

"Draco, was it?" He asked, but continued without waiting for a response, "To answer your question, my name is Kiaba,"

He paused to enjoy Hermione's gasp, then went on, "Mokuba Kiaba, vice president of Kiaba Corporation, so you see, Seto and I just don't have time to listen to you act younger than me, as we have a company to run."

"Mokuba," Seto said as he walked up to them, "We've spent enough time around these… _wizards."_ He emphasized the word to show his disgust, "Let's go,"

There was silence as the two stalked towards the exit to diagon alley, watching people purposefully give them a wide berth due to their imposing auras.

"Well," Malik said, putting his thumbs in his pockets, "That was fun,"

------------

_/Soul Stealer/ _the voice murmured, _/interesting name for a pet/_

Malik sighed, and looked at the ceiling, 'No kidding, then again, it's better than snow.' Malik, of course, was referring to Ryou's kitten that he had left with Shizuka to watch for the year.

_/What was the name of his bird/_

Malik frowned, the voice had been acting odd lately, and he was generally not the type for casual conversation. 'He has two, a dove, lightside, and a raven, darkside'

Malik waited for a minute, and then shrugged when he didn't get an answer, one didn't look a gift horse in the mouth, after all. He then decided to go to bed, as he had to head to the train tomorrow.

A few minutes of relative silence passed as the boy drifted into a comfortable sleep, unaware, for once, of the imposing presence.

_/Good night, little one/_

---------------------

Yami appeared in his light's room when he noticed something was bothering the younger one. "Partner," Yami raised an eyebrow as Yugi looked up at him from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed, "Something bothering you?"

Yugi blushed, "ah… not really, I was just hoping that Mokuba doesn't get into trouble for his pet,"

Yami blinked, "Why would he?"

Yugi looked confused, then smiled sheepishly, "I forgot you weren't with me back then…"

"It does feel like we've been together for much longer than we have," Yami murmured as he walked over to sit next to his light.

"Yea…" Yugi smiled at his dark, then remembered what he had been worried about, "Anyway, the acceptance letter states that you can only have a cat, frog or owl,"

"Oh," The spirit of the Puzzle smiled at his small look-a-like, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wont mind, and doesn't Ron have a rat?" Yami ruffled Yugi's hair playfully, before disappearing into the puzzle.

/Go to bed, partner/

**_TBC_**

_Me: you know, I get the feeling it's going to fast paced, but I have no idea why, how difficult…By the way, I suck at writing Yugi and Yami…_

_…And Mr. Malfoy, I just had an urge to make Mokuba act all haughty, though I had planned on Malik saying something about his 'magical heritage' but after the thing with Mokuba, I wasn't sure how to get it to where I wanted…_

_I think I'll do that scene in the next chapter then._

_gosh, i was rereading this and i realized how horrible it was... oh well_


End file.
